Homosexual
Homosexual are individuals who are interested in or in love with the the same sex. Background Homosexual characters appear in Larry 6, Larry 7, and "Larry 8": Magna Cum Laude. The series sometimes includes gay "transvestite" characters as well. "Homosexual" is one of the random words used to generate funny headlines in Laffer Utilities (along with Transsexual and Bi-sexual), see TLU transcript. Many of the gay characters in the series are stereotypes used for comedic effect, including Gary Fairy or the gay transvestite Shablee. Cavaricchi Vuarnet shirt has the initials "Homo", The Narrator pokes fun at the double meaning of this term as both referring to same sex attraction (lesbians in her case), as well as a University. The transvestite character Shablee turns out be a 'homosexual' character, giving Larry his first (admitted) homosexual experience.LSL6 Design Document, pg 23 The events surrounding Annette Boning and Larry Laffer leads to Pursor making some homosexual innuendo about Larry, if he asks about Boning. The death of Annette's elderly, while he was in bed with him, while Larry thought he was making love to Annette. Larry ends up thinking that Annette thinks he is homosexual after he remains cool in bed with the remains of Mr. Boning following the event.LSL7 Design Document, pg, 11, 38, 40. If Larry attempts to seduce Gary Fairy, he will get a game over "death" ending in which he runs off with Gary into the sunset to live a gay for the rest of his life. :Close Encounters of the Third Kind\" is about: ::a. politics in third-world countries. ::b. homo- and heterosexual sex. ::c. creatures from outer space. ::d. a bicycle race across Alaska." A number of jokes in the series such as some that include the plumber in LSL6 involve homosexual allusions or innuendo. For example the plumber accusing Larry of having flown in from San Francisco, under certain actions. San Francisco is on several occasions used as a 'code word' for gay, as is 'Hollywood'. *Gary, the spa's towel boy. Gay, queer, and proud of it. "wants Larry in the worst way possible!" Yeah, no kidding! *It's a story about a kindly orangutan, the sweet, lovable, Republican-loving partner of a homosexual jewel thief who takes him for granted... :A homophone is ::1 opposed to the gay lifestyle. ::2 in favor of the gay lifestyle. ::3 a word that sounds like another word. ::4 a communication device. :A Bar Mitzvah is a :::1 famous Manhattan gay bar. ::2 Jewish religious ceremony. ::3 Yiddish granola bar. ::4 special kind of cracker *Down the street there's a new, live gay sex show. It's called 'Anus and Andy.' My brother just moved to San Francisco. He was really lonely when he lived here, but now he's up to his ass in friends! *And as Larry and Gary Fairy float off into the sunset together, we all think, "What an ignominious end to a sterling career as the ultimate swinging single!" *The Ship's Purser is a paranoid, ultra-suspicious, conspiracy theory expounding, over-the-top, gay bureaucrat, stationed here off the main lobby. *Are you gay?" "Uhh...no." "Oh. Well then, you're gonna hate Fridays...." *The coffee maker has just finished brewing a fresh batch of Kahuii Koala Mocha-Homo Blend. *(HORRIFIED) Oh, no! She thinks I'm a homosexual! No, no. It's not like that at all! Annette, you don't think... ...I'm a homosexual?! *You know... about the other night... I just wanted to... ...convince you I'm not gay. Personally. *Gay? Lesbian? Divorced? Single? Widowed? Depressed? Sorry, but the `Blecchnaven Center' offers weekly seminars for happy, straight couples only. *I'M A HOMOSEXUALIST!!! *I LOVE MEN!!! *I'M GAY!!! *I'm a homosexualist? *I love men? *I'm... gay? *But, I've spent enough time in gay bathhouses to know one thing: *Yup. Mmmhmm. I'm just an alternate right now, but I'm auditioning for first chair this year, because Barbara Moses had a nervous breakdown during summer sessions, related to her being a slut, but my squad leader said I could play during the pre-game pep rally tomorrow even though I'm only second alternate because he thinks my marching's better than Oliver Caffrey's, who's gay, but won't admit it, even though I don't have all the music memorized, yet. Are you going to the game? *(sigh) At least she hasn't touched her Banana Streisand. Why are gay drinks always so expensive? *So far, everyone thinks I'm as gay as a... Judy Garland fansite! *Yeah. Gay friends are great. I've got a few of them, myself. But, don't throw in the towel just yet. *Oh, great! More gay people! Why do you guys care, anyway? *I thought you guys hated me. You said I was the anti-gay! *She was straight, now she turned gay, oh, oh Lesbian Nights, oh well oh well oh well oh HUH! Tell me more, tell me more! *She was straight, now she turned gay, ohhh, oh, those Lesbian Nights! Tell me more, tell me more! *'Cause I was still in the closet and I was scared that I wouldn't be able to perform and you'd find out I was... gay? *I was afraid! Afraid that having hot, naked, sex with an attractive woman would turn me off to men completely, making me ineligible to serve as the grand marshal of the Walnut Log Gay Pride Parade! You can see my dilemma, can't you? *My goodness, it all makes sense, now! The penis poem, the makeover, the fact that you work in a gay bar.. *Maybe I AM gay! *Absolutely. Just let me know, soon as you're done streaking the gay bar, and we'll go! *I have this little trampoline in my room. Sometimes I'll jump naked in front of my window, and think to myself, "I wonder how many gay men are looking at me, right now?" *I say, if you're gay, and your parents can't accept it, that's their problem! *We made love, now I am gay! *Wore buttless chaps to the Gay Pride Parade! *I was a fine woman, still am. Fine enough for a certain rock and roll group go by the name Kansas. Know that queer-lookin' fella with that eyepatch, played the violin? Sucked his dick backstage at the state fair last year! That's right! Believe it! *Things would be so much easier if I was just gay. Gay guys always seem to find true love in the end. *A gay guy fell in love with his proctologist, and couldn't figure out a way to tell him he was interested. So he goes in for a consultation, and the proctologist is giving him the usual exam, and he says, ‘You know, there's something skinny and hard up there.' The proctologist tugs and tugs, and finally, pop, he pulls out a dozen roses! He says, ‘Did you know you have a dozen roses up your butt?' And the guy says, ‘Read the card, read the card!'Seriously, I kid everybody. You know, 70% of gays were born that way? The rest got sucked into it! *In LSL6 you can call a phonesex line, and it has choices for Press 2 for male-male, Press 3 for female-female, and also "Straight" sex (IE. for heterosexual choices). *A character in LSL3 is possibly gay based on his effiminate mannerisms and his comments to Larry. *In Bedside Companion Larry warns that aids is not just a disease gay people get. He also mentions that Lost Wages Disco is not a gay bar. *There are many other allusions to homosexuality via comparisons to Heterosexualality. *Narrator (LSL6): You've had a fear of doors like this ever since junior high school. The ridicule... the shame... the snapping towels... the big boys always dropping their soap! *Narrator (LSL1SCI): Her lips are moist and inviting, but then, you also felt that way about Mr. Bergman, your junior high school math instructor! Behind the scenes The portrayal and use of characters and the terminology used may be considered offensive by modern standards, but was common back in early 1990s. For more information see . Most homosexual characters in the series are effeminate stereotypes or 'butch dyke lesbian' "man-haters' played to 'comedic effect'. This is largely considered outdated by modern standards, but was common in the 1990s. References Category:Gay Category:Sexuality